Video 296243
This is all nicely done, it has no place on Memory Alpha, in my opinion, however. We don't allow graphics /be it pictures or videos) that somebody has made, to illustrate how warp drive etc. works, only screencaps are acceptable. This video contains too much speculation. We'd only be able to use actual dialogue snippets with actual clips from the episode to showcase how things work. That approach would look strange as well, I guess, so I'd say we shouldn't include a video at all. --Jörg 13:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :The graphic also does not match what we have seen on engineering panels on the Enterprise-D, and on the Phoenix in First Contact. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) from User talk:NurielZuaretz I want to post it in the article, so let me know what you think. :Although it's a fine movie, I'm quite sure any such a detailed look at "how warp drive works" is inevitably going to run into the speculation domain. Speaking strictly from what was presented on screen, we just don't know how it works. There are just too many vague (and sometimes conflicting) on-screen remarks regarding warp drive to make any precise description work. :The first vague hints on warp drive theory came from Franz Joseph, who envisioned warp engines as something like 'space matter/energy' jet engines. Then, for TMP, NASA scientist Jesco von Puttkamer came up with what is arguably the best and most elegant theory, which is what you basically describe in your clip. Then there is the work of Alcubierre, which is related, but not entirely workable with hints from TNG and later. Finally, Sternbach created yet another theory that is especially vague in it's precise workings, other than it involves subspace fields that somehow propel the ship. :So, in conclusion: it's a nice clip, and I personally think this is more or less how it works too. But it's going to be speculation, which is not suited for MA. -- Harry ''talk'' 13:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) well, I agree with all of the above- it's not certain and we really don't know, however the only thing I did was creating a graphic animation of the text written in the article itself. Should we delete the text altogether, since it's suffering from the same problems you mentioned? NurielZuaretz 14:03, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::moreover: the video is based on a picture that appears in wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warp_drive, a community based on canon. KellyNelson 14:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm really not sure where you get that idea from. Wikipedia is a "real-world" encyclopedia, handling Star Trek as fiction. Content there may include stuff from the shows itself, but most of the time also includes information from the production, or fan-based speculation - because that's what you write about a TV show in a real-world encyclopedia. We're the community that's "based on canon" as you put it. That aside, I think the video isn't even that good as explaining exactly what it shows. I'' can imagine what the purple line is supposed to mean, but I ''already know about the space-bending effects of Trek's warp drive (whether that's really canon or not). Would I not know about that, the video wouldn't really help me at all. -- Cid Highwind 10:01, 4 March 2008 (UTC)